DISNEY DREAMWORK'S HOGWARTS (Jelsa)
by Bkissesxox
Summary: After an accident at beauxbatons , Elsa wasn't able to go back and face her old friends. So she transferred to Hogwarts , witch her cousins had recommended. Now Elsa is placed in Hogwarts a new school having to start new. But when she meets Jack old habits resurface.
1. New Beginnings

_**ELSA P.O.V**_

Summer was coming to an end. All I could think about was starting new at Hogwarts.

I would definitely miss my friends though, it's for the best ...

 _"El! Elsa! "_ I snapped out of my thoughts by the voice of my sister Anna.

 _"Oh um ya"_ I started blankly at her slightly in a daze.

 _"Aren't you excited!"_ Anna Beemed.

 _"For?"_ I looked at her confused.

" _Well for Hogwarts of course" she stated "_ I can't wait to see Punzie It's been for ever.

 _"Anna you saw her last week when she stayed over"_ I pointed out as I gathered my books from the table.

 _"Elsa are you mad at me ? "_ Anna started at me withher doll like eyes.

I sighed. I wasn't like Anna I wasn't bubbly or optimistic like her I was glass half empty kinda gal where as she was glass half full. She always saw the good in people and so did I until they day I did something that caused me to move to Hogwarts.

I sighed _"No"_ and with that I left the study hall and went to my room.

I got a shower and went to bed

* * *

 _ *****Dream**_

 _"No don't !" I yelled_

 _"Confringo" flames started to emerge from her wand._

 _"Finite Incantatum" I attempted to stop the spell. But was unsuccessful._

 _All I could hear were the screams as I tryed every spell I knew to stop the flames I was to late._

 _I knew you should never mess with magic but I stood there and let it happen._

* * *

I began to feel a cold breeze over my body as I curled into the fetus position. Realizing Anna had pulled the covers off me , I heard her announce.

 _"Elsa were going to miss the train come on ! GET UP! "_ I could hair Anna's faint voice demand.

Her voice wasn't prominent as I was still in a sleepy daze. That was until I felt something cold and wet on my face. I shot up straight and glared at Anna who had a phone pointing at me presumably recording in one hand and a jug in the other.

 _"You... Should... Have seen ...your ...face"_ she let out between laughs.

 _"Anna you have 5 seconds to leave "_ I picked up my wand from my night stand and stared at her.

" _1...2 ..."_ And with that she left and ran down the hall. I checked the time _4:00am_ how is she so bubbly at this time.

I showered and freshened up I toiled dried my hair and threwit into a messy bun. I threw on my denim wash skinny's , my black loose crop tee , my over sized black bomber jacket and my blue converse.

"Marade!" I called out to our maid.

"Yes Elsa dear" She beamed as she came swiftly trough my door.

"Could you help with my bags " I smiled weakly at her. With one swift motion she nodded grabbedmy bags and was half way down the staires. I grabbed my other bags and proceeded to the front door where I sat then down. From there Beau or driver put  
them into the car.

I entered the dining room to be greeted by my sister who rushed passed me towards the car followed by my Dad. I checked the time _6:00 am_. He was then followed by my mother who stuffed some toast and a glass of orange juice into my hand.

" _Drink up and eat dear where late_ " she sang as she glided to the car. I threw down my orange juiceand ate my toast as I went out to the car.

Mom was on a call. Dad was on his computer and Anna was texting frantically I wondered who. She was wearing a purpal mini skirt with a white button up a blue cardigan and black tigh high socks with her purple heels. She had her hair tied into two plaits.

size="1" noshade=""

 _ **Kings cross**_

* * *

As we were in England for the Summer we were not to far from London nor Kings cross. There I stood at the third wall between 9 and 10. I took a deep breath and ran. I was taken back with the busyness of platform 9 3/4. Although I wondered how no muggles  
seemed to question people vanishing after running into a wall.

Anna and I dropped or bags off to be loaded into the train before we got on. We walked trough the narrow walkway peering in the doors for and empty cabin. With no luck we settled for one with One boy and girl as we were to tired to continue.

The boy had messy brown hair and green eyes, he was tall and skinny , although cute he wore his Hogwarts uniform.

She had wild curly red hair , she had a baby face with freckles and bright blue eyes she was around the same height as I 5'2 and wore her Hogwarts uniform. Although the boys consisted of Blue and Bronze hers consisted of Red and Gold.

Anna peered her head in the doorway.

" _Mind if we join you all other cabins are full_ " she exclaimed pointing up and down the walk way.

" _Of course lass_ " the red head chirped in reply her Scottish accent very verble , as the boy just nodded.

" _Are you new"_ the boy asked as he studied us

" _Umm ya we transferred this year. My names Elsa winters and this is my sister Anna_ " I greeted as we shook there hands.

" _Eye' Well me names Merida DunBroch and this here is "_

 _"Hiccup Haddock The Third " he finished_

As we got greeted we learned some information about each other just small things like about our family's and where we are from. I learned Merida is form Scotland she wants to be the first female captain of a quiddich team . She also turned her mother  
and brothers into a bear ( Accidentally ) when she got her first wand.

Hiccup ( yes that's not a nickname) is a mugblood he's father is a wizard who breeds dragons and hiccup trains them, he has a black night fury called toothless he showed us pictures and he's adorable. Merida and Hiccup are also best friends.

After that we just slept until we were informed we were nearing Hogwarts. Anna and I changed into our uniforms just before we arrived.

* * *

 _ **Hogwarts dining hall**_

* * *

We entered the hall astonished at how magnificent this is, I remember I was just as shocked the first time I came here during the goblet of fire tournament 4 years ago. It was just as beautiful then. I prefer these uniforms to the all blue. Merida  
and Hiccup explained why they had different colors ties and jumpers .

Hogwarts has houses and when you come to the school you are sorted into one, Merida was in Gyrffindor and Hiccup was in Ravenclaw. We ran into our cousin Rapunzel and discovered she is in Hufflepuff and she where's yellow and bronze.

We were informed by the headmaster Anna and I would be sorted before the first years. Anna had been sorted into Gyriffendor I was happy she'd have Merida to help her out espically since she has 3 years left where as I have 2. I am 17 after all.

There I sat in the chair with the sorting hat on my head. My palms were sweating and my breath quickend. Merdia told me the trick is to tell him whathouse to put you in. I did not wantto be in Gyriffendor with my sister. I wanted  
to experience some things with out her unlike my last school. Merida told my Slytherin (green and silver) is we're all the bad eggs go and I did not want to be caught in the crowd again ,she mentioned Hufflepuffs were slackers witch left me with  
Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw Ravenclaw I chanted in my mind.

" _Ravenclaw_ " the hat bellowed out as I received cheers form the table. At least I knew Hiccup I jumped into the sit beside him. We continued to watch the first years being sorted into houses. I couldn't shake the feeling of someone staring  
at me so I looked up and around until I came into eye contact with a boy who was sitting at Slytherins table . Not hiding that he is intenselystaring at me.

He had platnuim blond almost white hair, and ice cold blue eyes he had very defined good looking face features , and looked like he was quite built. Realizing I had been staring at him for a while I looked away and blushed furiously.

After dinner we were escorted to our house dorms I was put into a room with three room mates. Toothiana , Mavis and Esmerelda. Three very nice girls we only chattedfor a moment before going to bed. I was exausted but I couldn't shake the image  
of that white haired boy.

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

 **Thank you for reading I'm sorry if it was boring it will get better I just want to ease into the story before you know?**

 **I hate reading rushed stories :)**

 _Hope you continue reading enjoy :)_


	2. First Impressions

**_ELSA P.O.V_**

My first few days and Hogwarts were spent getting to know new people and finding my way around. I haven't seen the Slytherin boy since the first day although I did ask Merida about him and his name is Jack his the captain of the Slytherin qudditch team,  
/she also said he was _bad news_ and to stay out of his way. Witch I shall happily oblige after what I have heard.

Today is my first day of classes and I'm currently walking with Merida and her friend Astrid to charms class. All houses are mixed for classes , Astrid is in slytherin house and later found out she and Hiccup are a _thing_. Although I have a suspicion  
/that Mer has a thing for him.

" _So who is our charms teacher?"_ I questioned Astrid as we shuffled through the crowd.

 _"_ _Well I'm guessing Ms. Ursula "_ Astrid answered peering over to Merida's timetable.

 _"Guys we better hurry or we will be late"_ Merida huffed as she quickened her pace and we followed. I've learned Merida is pretty wild impulsive and Independent but she likes to be the best she can be meaning good at school and thriving to do her  
/best. I knew where she was coming from as I always had to work to keep my straight A's i was the brightest witch of my age at Beauxbatons.

We were sat in class listening to Ms. Ursula introduceherself. I was sat at a desk on my own ourseats were all arranged I didn't pay much attention as to who Ms said was beside me .She was in the middle of handing out our booklets when the

door swung open to revel three Slytherin boys.

One was tall with brown messy hair , brown eyes and a go-t , he also had broad shoulders and wore his tie loose and his shirt untucked.

Another boy had unkept black hair , big brown eyes and tanned skin he was fit but not built, he wore no tie and his shirt sleeves rolled up and his first few buttons unbuttoned .

Then to my suprisein the middle stood the white haired badboy. He wore his slytherin sweater vest his shirt untucked and had his hands tucked into his pants pockets.

I was snapped out of my study as Msspoke

 _"Next time you boys are going to be late at least be dressed appropriately, now whats your excuse"_ She shoke her head.

 _"Never the less take your seats. Flynn. Aladdin and Jack"_ She finished her own sentence and pointed to there seats . With just my luck Jack was seated beside me.

After a while of being in class i started to feel something being flicked at me after ignoring it a few times i finally snapped my head to the side to find the culprit.

 _"What "_ I hissed I know i was starting new but i wasn't taking any shiz from anyone

 _"Oh snowflake has some sass"_ He chuckled leaning in closer the desk.

 _"Listen here Bud, I don't know what this bad boy act is"_ I gestured towards him.

 _"But I'm not into it , so just stay out of my way and i'll stay out of yours "_ I gave him a sarcastic smile. I have had my fair share of the _Bad_ crowd and had no time for it.

and with that the bell rang before he could retort. I know now you shouldn't judge people on first impressions but his turned me off. I had a few more classes that morning I had two more with Jack but kept my head down and avoided him.

I was walking down the hallway reading my " _Fantastic beats and where to find them"_ book when I collided with something hard falling onto my bum.

 _"I'm so sorry i didn't see you"_ I heard as I Looked up at black haired pale skined , brown eyed boy who was holding his hand out to me. I ignored his hand and proceeded to pick up my books. I know i should be nicer but old habits die hard.

He bent down to help me with my books.

" _I have't seen your around before are you new? I'm Tadashi"_ Obviously ignoring my previous behavior , I looked up and gave him a weak smile it couldn't hurt to be nice I need to make freinds after all. He had a perfectly straight smile.

 _"Ya. I um I'm Elsa "_ I breathed out as we stood up and he handed me my books.

" _Well nice to meet you Els" H_ e shortend my name as he did a silly bow to me giggling he proceeded to ask.

 _"And where shall i escort m'lady"_ He asked with wide grin

 _"I'm actually heading to the library care to join?"_ I asked maybe a little to hopeful. He nodded and we continued to walk together.

* * *

 _ **JACK P.O.V**_

" _well nice to meet you Els"_ I scoffed who dose he think he is I rolled my eyes as I watched Tadashi flirt with the new girl

" _So are you coming Jack?"_ I turned my attention to Hercules who was asking me a question

 _"Ya ya whatever"_ I replied

 _"Whats up your behind"_ Flynn nudged.

 _"Nothing"_ I hissed

 _"Oh come on buddy you can trust us "A_ laddin protested.

 _"I mean who dose she think she is turning me down sayin I'm putting on a show. I'm Jack Frost no one turns me down and then of all people HE . HE! gets to flirt withher"_ I exclaimed. The boys just stood there shocked at my sudden outburst  
/.

" _Forget it!"_ I scornedI began to walk away with only Hercs words to follow

 _"Don't forget meet us in the quad before the party"_ I rolled my eyes and continued to walk.

As I was walking back to the dorm trough the abandoned hallways I could hair the faint patter of heels running getting closer to me. I froze realizing I couldn't hidefrom the little blond monster.

 _"JACKIE"_ The high pitched voice ran trough my ears.

 _"Rapunzel"_ I responded coldly. Shes had a crush on my ever since first year and Flynn had a crush on her even tho he would refuse to admit it.

 _"So are you going to the party tonight"_ She asked her big green eyes full of hope

 _"I might stop by are you?"_ I shrugged

she nodded fiercely _" Yes . I'm bringing my cousins Anna and Elsa they have never.."_

 _"Wooh, Elsa the new girl?"_ I interrupted and shenodded . I'll get her to fall for me and the party is the best place

 _"He punz how bout me and the guys escort you lovly ladys ?"_ I questioned raising my eyebrow.

 _"YAEH SURE! I'll go find them and..."_

" _ya ya great see you then"_ I began to walkoff bidding her a good bye I'll show Snowflake what she is missing.

* * *

 _ **AUTHORS NOTE**_

Sorry guys the first chapters will be boring just bare with me hope you enjoying :)


End file.
